Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages
Capcom vs SNK 3: Battle of the Ages is head-to-head fighting game produced by The John Studios with Capcom and plublished by Atlus, released in 2017 for Playstation 4 and PC. Story In AD 2017, Garcia Financial Clique and Masters Foundation had strike the deal once again and a new Martial Arts event was created. Many people from around the world come forth and registred with their only objective: winning. Anybody who win will get a prize of 5 million yen. The tournament lasts from March 7th to 11th. The tournament was very very success, but it won't last long as chaos is reaching towards Japan. Gameplay Much like Capcom vs. SNK 2 and its update, the gameplay combines elements from Street Fighter and The King of Fighters, with 3 Capcom Grooves that spell C (Street Fighter Alpha), A (Street Fighter Alpha 2), P (Street Fighter II) and Com (Street Fighter X Tekken), while SNK has 3 Grooves that spell S (KOF 94/95), N (KOF 96), K (Samurai Shodown), and Playmore (KOF XIII). It has a three-strength, six-button system for the Capcom side, with the SNK side having two-strength, four-button system. The player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (up to four) to each as desired. Playable Characters Capcom Side #/Ryu/ - Street Fighter #/Ken Masters/ - Street Fighter #/Chun-Li/ - Street Fighter II #/Guile/ - Street Fighter II #/Sakura/ - Street Fighter Alpha 2 #/Dan/ - Street Fighter Alpha #Dhalsim - Street Fighter II #Zangief - Street Fighter II #Laura - Street Fighter V #M. Bison - Street Fighter II #Morrigan - Darkstalkers #Felicia - Darkstalkers #Pyron - Darkstalkers #Batsu Ichimoji - Rival Schools #Hinata - Rival Schools #Guy - Final Fight #Cody - Final Fight #Rolento - Final Fight #Hugo - Final Fight #X - Mega Man X #Roll.EXE - Mega Man Battle Network #Zero - Mega Man Zero #Tron Bonne - Mega Man #Dr. Wily - Mega Man #June - Star Gladiator #Dante - Devil May Cry #Asura - Asura's Wrath #Leo - Red Earth #Tessa - Red Earth #Red Arremer - Ghosts n' Goblins #PTX-40A - Lost Planet (Giant) #Ingrid - Capcom Fighting Evolution (Sub-Boss) #Evil Ryu - Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Hidden Sub-Boss) #Akuma - Super Street Fighter II Turbo (Hidden Boss) #Blade - Red Earth (Boss) #Shin Akuma (Hidden Final Boss) #True Blade - Original (Final Boss) #Mike Haggar - Final Fight (DLC) #Captain Commando - Captain Commando (DLC) #SonSon III - Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (DLC) #Jin Saotome - Cyberbots (DLC) #Edward Falcon - Power Stone (DLC) #Rathalos - Monster Hunter (Giant DLC) SNK Side #/Kyo Kusanagi/ - The King of Fighters '94 #/Iori Yagami/ - The King of Fighters '95 #/Benimaru Nikaido/ - The King of Fighters '94 #/Daimon/ - The King of Fighters '94 #/Chang and Choi/ - The King of Fighters '94 #/Terry Bogard/ - Fatal Fury #Andy Bogard - Fatal Fury #Joe Higashi - Fatal Fury #Mai Shiranui - Fatal Fury 2 #Kim - Fatal Fury 2 #Geese Howard - Fatal Fury #Ryo Sakazaki - Art of Fighting #Robert Garcia - Art of Fighting #Yuri Sakazaki - Art of Fighting #King - Art of Fighting #Mr. Big - Art of Fighting #K' - The King of Fighters '99 #Kula - The King of Fighters 2000 #Athena Asamiya - Psycho Soldier #Kaede - The Last Blade #Nakoruru - Samurai Shodown #Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown #Clark Still - Ikari Warriors #Ralf Jones - Ikari Warriors #Marco Rossi - Metal Slug #Mars People - Metal Slug 2 #Hanzo Hattori - World Heroes #Hayate - Salvage Reign #Mui Mui - Dragon Gal #Cyber Woo - King of the Monsters 2 (Giant) #Yuki - Neo Geo Battle Colliseum (Sub-Boss) #Wild Iori - The King of Fighters '97 (Hidden Sub-Boss) #Rugal Bernstein - The King of Fighters '94 (Boss) #Athena - Athena (Hidden Boss) #Nightmare Geese - Real Bout Fatal Fury (Hidden Final Boss) #Ultimate Rugal - Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Final Boss) #Gai Tendo - Buriki One (DLC) #Yamazaki - Fatal Fury 3 (DLC) #Mr. Karate - Art of Fighting (DLC) #Classic Kyo - The King of Fighters 97 (DLC) #Blue Mary - Fatal Fury 3 (DLC) #Rootmars - Metal Slug 3 (Giant DLC) Original *Gaia - Original (True Final Boss) Guests The director Collaterale1, mentions that they will be 4 guests from other companies. However, he also mentioned that there will be only 2 other guests in the PC version as a result of a bollaboration with Valve for alt. costumes based on Valve's respective IPs. *KOS-MOS - Xenosaga (From Bandai Namco) *Kurara Hananokoji - Power Instinct 2 (From Atlus) *The Heavy - Team Fortress 2 (From Valve) (PC only) *Heihachi Mishima - Tekken (From Bandai Namco) *Shantae - Shantae (From WayForward) *Gordon Freeman - Half Life (From Valve) (PC only) Stages *Antartica (From CvsSNK2) *Big Ben *Venice *Water Park *Tokyo *Pao Pao Cafe (From CvsSNK) *Cave (From Marvel vs. Capcom 2) *Tournament *Mega City *Makai *Central Highway *Beach *Dr. Moureau's Island *New York *Kyoto *Mishima Temple *Golden Tournament *Ruined City (Final Boss stage) *Gaia Temple (True Final Boss stage) *Training Stage *Neo Tokyo (DLC Stage) *Snoop Dogg (DLC Stage) *Metro City (DLC) *Minegarde Town (DLC) *West Albuquerque (DLC) *Mr. Karate's Temple (DLC) See Also */Character gallery/ */Stage gallery/ */Alternate Cotumes/ Trivia *The title is based on the 2013 April Fools joke article by Shoryuken.com. *This is the last game to have the entire voice cast for the SNK side before being replaced with newer ones in KOF XIV onwards (with the exception to some few of them). Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Capcom Category:SNK Category:Vs. Capcom (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games